Blame it on the Scotch
by MoonBriar
Summary: Mulder, Skinner, and Scully get stranded in a cabin in the mountains. What will they do to keep warm? EXTREMELY high Mature rating. Explicit sex scenes, not for minors or people that arent looking for that. Please Please Review.


Hi Everyone! I know I put out one story per year but I hope you enjoy this one. It took a about a week to write because I had never written a threesome before and I had to keep checking that there werent seven hands moving around. I ran through most of the series in a month and I went into an X Files coma and this came out. I put a lot of effort into it so please, please, please review and favorite if you like it :) - Briar

"RUN!" cried Mulder, as the detonation high above them caused all of the snow on the mountainside to come thundering down around them. Scully, and Skinner ran behind him, blind to the night before them, but dead to the crashing snow behind.

"Mulder, I think I saw a cabin on the way up! That way!" Gasped Scully in between breaths of frozen air.

"Do you think a cabin will hold?" Asked Skinner behind her.

"Got any better ideas, sir?" The three agents ran downhill as fast as they could in the mountainous and snowy terrain. As they entered the tree cover, darkness bore down upon them followed by the sonic boom of the speeding avalanche reaching the trees, tearing them from their roots and adding them to its deadly arsenal. "Over there! There's the cabin!"

"Run faster!" Ordered Skinner, almost tripping over a root.

"Thank you director, I don't think we would have thought of that!" Mulder sarcastically called back from his place in the lead. Rocks dislodged by the explosion sped downhill all around them, while drops of snow rained from above, messengers of the dangers following in their path. A rock cabin lay ahead hidden between the trees. The door buckled helplessly under forceful kicks from both of the male agents and the three tumbled inside.

"Quick! Grab whatever you can to block the windows! Close the shutters and throw something heavy against them!" Directed Scully. Mulder kicked over a wooden table and lifted it against a side window. It surprised him that in that life or death situation his only question was how he was able to lift such a heavy wooden object by himself, but dismissed it almost immediately.

Skinner pushed a wooden bookcase along the wall to the nearest window, while Scully leaned against a couch and pushed it against a door leading to the back of the cabin. A split second after the agents had each finished covering different access points, they heard a horrific howl and a resounding crash above like thunder that vibrated throughout the cabin. Dishes fell and broke, photos and mementos fell from their places on the walls, while pieces of upright furniture not held in their place against windows by Mulder and Skinner collapsed to the floor. Debris rained down from the ceiling as the weight of the snow pushed against the roof demanding to get in. After what seemed liked an eternity, the rumbling of the snow began to slow and the ground stopped shaking. A dead silence came over the cabin, as it lay buried under several meters of snow.

"Is it over?" Asked Mulder by the window, still leaning heavily against the table.

"I hope so." Contributed Skinner.

"I think the back of the cabin collapsed into itself." Added Scully from the back of the room.

"How do you know that?"

"Mulder, I was leaning against this wall. I felt it."

"What are we going to do about the lights? Its completely dark in here."

"I still have my flashlight." Said Skinner, pulling a small flashlight from inside his snow coat and turning it on, a stream of light cutting through the darkness.

"I still have mine too, I think. But Id be more concerned with 'how are we going to keep warm?'"

"Scully, are you always such a 'glass half-empty' kind of person? We survived that…whatever that was."

"I am when I'm stranded under several feet of snow in the middle of nowhere, Mulder."

"Okay! Keep it down you two. We don't want to find out how much noise it will take to bring down a second avalanche and finish the job for them. First things first, Mulder help Scully search for supplies with her flashlight over by the- what used to be the kitchen. I'll look over here."

"Yes, sir." With that, the three of them set about searching the front of the cabin for anything that might be of use that survived the quake from the avalanche. Most of the cabinet doors where open and the vast majority of their contents were littered all over the floor. Scully set about looking into the kitchen drawers for tools or batteries they could use while Mulder recovered packaged food from the floor.

"I found some saltine crackers and some cup 'o noodles." Said Mulder wryly.

"There is a lantern here…never mind. It's broken."

"Scully, check for bulbs, it might just be cracked on the outside."

"Yeah, I saw some in that drawer over there." Hastily, Mulder unscrewed open the lantern to check for batteries inside and switched out the bulb.

"Here goes nothing." With all eyes on him, he pressed the on switch and a soft white light filled the cabin. All three released a breath no one knew they had been holding, and renewed their search with reserved optimism. Ten minutes later, they reconvened around a small coffee table that they pushed up against the couch to share their findings.

"Scully, would you like to begin tonight's episode of show and tell?" Asked Mulder.

"Well, we got the lantern, several packs of batteries, a battery powered hotplate, half a case of water bottles so whoever owns this place probably comes often. A radio, two more flashlights, some candles, a couple of cans of tuna and a can opener, beef jerky, canned olives, and fruit cocktail."

"Don't forget to mention the saltines and noodles." Mulder added.

"Right." Agreed Scully with a grim smile. "Sir?"

"Well, I'm afraid I wasn't as useful. I found some extra blankets, books, and a liquor cabinet."

"Really?" said Mulder, eyebrows raised with interest. "Anything good in there?"

"A lot of the bottles are broken but it seems that our host was a fan of old scotch and wine." Skinner responded with a forced laugh.

"Considering we cant make a fire without risk of using the oxygen in here more quickly or filling the cabin with smoke, Id say that at least some scotch might keep us warm." When both men turned to look at her, Scully added, "What? It's a medical observation. Plus it might help pass the time while we are waiting for a rescue."

"Do we think anyone is looking to rescue us? Because unless I don't have all the facts, whoever set off the device and created the avalanche is not going to come looking for us. At least not alive us."

"Agent Mulder, I'm sure that the local black and whites down at base camp will notice we haven't returned."

"Sir, with all due respect, what if they were also trapped by the avalanche?"

"Mulder, they would have witnessed the explosion and would have had more time to find cover. They must have called for search and rescue by now."

"Lets hope so Scully, but I've been trying to find a frequency on the radio and all I'm getting is static. I think we are buried too far down to radio in at any frequency. Our cell phones are probably null and void too."

Scully, got up, leaving the men to argue, and went towards the cabinet Assistant Director Skinner had indicated as the liquor cabinet. There were indeed several bottles of aged scotch, a couple bottles of Chardonnay, a Moscato, and two Cabernet Sauvignon that survived the avalanche. The owner of the cabin had taste, and money. She grabbed two bottles of scotch went back to the couch. Setting the bottles down on the table next to their feast of crackers and jerky, she began to take off her snow gear, bringing the argument about whose fault it was that they had ended up following a lead to this g-dforsaken mountain to a halt.

"Agent Scully, what are you doing?" Inquired A.D. Skinner with a bit of a quiver to his usually steady voice.

"Our gear is wet from walking and running through the snow, and from snow that fell on us after the explosion. With the rapidly dropping temperature in here during the night, having wet clothes will only make us sick not warm. It will be easier to get warm if we are dry. We should hang our gear while we wait for rescue and get under the blankets." Answered Scully, logically. She didn't admit to the fact that their driest layer of clothing would probably be their underwear or that that was beginning to form a very erotic scenario for her.

"Why Scully, you bring liquor and now you are asking us to undress for you? I got to say this show of initiative is turning me on." Quipped Mulder, his usual boyish/pervy smirk planted on his face. Scully only rolled her eyes in response but couldn't hide a small smile. Mulder of course knew Scully was right and all of this was a logical course of action but he never could resist having a bit of fun with her.

Assistant Director Skinner, on the other was looking at him with a look that could best be described as murderous, but both men began to disrobe anyway. His ally and sometimes friend was very cross with him at the moment, and considering it had been Mulder's idea to break into a what was supposed to be a top secret government testing facility deep in the mountains and Skinner had only followed them here to prevent them from starting an international PR disaster…he could see how Skinner might blame him for this. "Nice long johns, sir." Anything to lighten the mood right?

"Nice aliens, Agent Mulder." Skinner replied. Mulder closed his eyes tightly. He had forgotten that he had put on the joke boxers Scully had given him for Christmas.

"Thank you, sir."

"I think the complement is to me here Mulder, seeing as to how I bought those for you." Scully said with a suppressed grin. She never thought he would wear them. At every point along their partnership when they had seen each other in various levels of undress, Mulder had always worn boxer briefs, not to mention the boxers she had given him had little green alien heads on them. Little green aliens that glowed in the dark.

"You bought Agent Mulder underwear?" Asked Skinner taken aback. "Is there something going on I should be made aware of?" He had always been fond of the redhead; enough that he had been willing to sell his soul to the devil for a cure for her cancer, and while he had suspected that Agent Mulder had beaten him to the punch, a confirmation about their romantic involvement made his heart drop straight through his stomach and through the floor.

"No sir, it was just a gag gift for Christmas." Answered Scully, slipping out of her wet thermal bottoms, and trying to remember if she had shaved her legs this morning. She bent down to pick up the discarded clothing and turned back to face the men only to find them both sitting on the couch openly staring at her.

"What?" She said blushing, "oh." Realizing that she had bent over while only wearing underwear. Silk, French cut, probably wet from falling on her ass earlier that day and therefore see through underwear. Mulder had stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, while Skinner had kept the long john bottoms on, and discarded his shirt. She bit her lip thinking about how good it would feel to run her fingers over that hard, broad, manly, muscled, deli- focus, she told herself. Just go, grab the blankets and sit down. Get under the covers. Under covers with scantly clad Mulder and Skinner. Sexy and he knows it Mulder with those lips and those eyes, and Skinner with the chest and big, BIG hands…FOCUS.

Scully made herself pick up the blankets that Skinner had found and seeing as the two men had resolutely sat on opposite ends of the couch, she went and sat between them. She began spreading the blankets so that the three of them were covered under the same four blankets.

"So, um, body heat. Good. Agent Mulder, could you pass me the scotch?" Half mumbled Skinner trying to hide a growing bulge in his long johns. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman, and even longer since he knew he had feelings towards the young female agent. However, it was one thing to be attracted to someone and another entirely to be stranded in the mountains half naked and watching her bend over. Her small hips encased in very thin material that left nothing to the imagination. And now she was sitting next to him with only a thermal shirt and basically non-existent underwear. Boy, he needed that drink. "Mulder, the scotch?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Ill get it." Mulder reached for the bottle opener and uncorked the bottle closest to him. His mouth drying at the little display from Scully. He had had feelings for her for a long time, and instead of acting on them he had just vented with the occasional sexual comment. If they had been alone just the two of them, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself. Body heat for sure. Maybe Skinner nagging along was a blessing. The semi hard on in his alien boxers telling him Skinner being there was more of a curse. He handed the bottle to Scully first, who had ended up in the middle. A Scully sandwich, now there was another idea. An image of Scully writhing in ecstasy between them came into his mind…he cleared his throat, "No glasses."

An hour and three fourths of a bottle of scotch later, laughter began to fill the cabin. Mulder had been unable to stand the uncomfortable silence in the beginning and had slowly but successfully steered Scully and Skinner towards some friendly conversation. He forgot how they started sharing stories of hijinks from past cases that had gone horribly if not hilariously wrong.

"Did you really tackle the clown sir?" Asked Scully-suppressing laughter.

"I didn't see the suspect turn the corner and I thought my witness had been pointing at him. So I took off running through on coming traffic and tackled the clown making balloon animals on the street corner. One of the balloons popped against the pavement when I knocked him to the ground, I thought it was a gunshot, and I brandished my weapon and pointed it at his head. Poor shmuck lost control of his bladder while I was kneeling on top of him. Got my suit leg all wet, it was mortifying. Luckily, we were able to catch the actual culprit through an anonymous tip, but I was so green back then. The agent in charge ripped me a new one and had me doing desk work for three months afterward!" Laughed out Skinner who was now considerably more relaxed.

"I can't believe you did that sir! I'm going to keep that in mind next time something goes awry with an X File and you chastise me for it."

"Mulder! That's one occurrence that Director Skinner has shared with us. Please point out to me when exactly have we investigated an X file and things haven't gone funny?" Asked Scully, earning a laugh from both of the men.

"She has a point, Mulder." Said Skinner and took his turn swinging down the remainder of the bottle, "And agents, please refer to me as Walter. It only seems right we call each other by our proper names under such circumstance."

"I can do that, Walter," giggled Scully. "Please call me Dana."

"I can go along with that too, Dana and Walter." Mulder agreed, pointing a newly uncorked bottle of scotch at Scully and Skinner respectively before taking a long swing, "But I'm still Mulder."

"He has a thing about being called 'Fox'." Explained Scully.

"Only when it's used as my name. I have no problem with people using it as an adjective about me."

"Which is how sometimes things go funny with an X file. Witnesses get obsessed with 'Foxy Mulder' and go bananas."

"Oh come on! Give me a break Scully, I mean Dana. Name one time that happened. And by the way, bananas? Is that the technical term we are using now? Bananas?"

"Pftt! Call it what you will Mulder, the fact that you are attractive has gotten us into more situations that it has gotten us out of-"

"Yeah! You keep saying that! Name one."

"Okay, remember that guy in West Virginia, with the tail? He locked you in a hospital basement and came back to DC with me. He did that because he thought you were 'one good looking man.'"

"Eddie Van Blundht?" Chipped in Skinner.

"Yeah, him! He tried to hit on me, brought over wine, and everything, and then you broke my door."

"He tried to hit on you as Agent Mulder?"

"I thought we weren't going to be formal about this Wally."

"Don't call me Wally." Warned Skinner but Mulder ignored him.

"And I didn't break your door. But If I remember correctly, Eddie boy almost did get in your pants. He probably would have if I hadn't interrupted. I think the trouble here is not that you think my being 'foxy' is the problem, I think the problem is that you think I'm attractive and wanted to have foxy babies, albeit they would've come out with tails." Joked Mulder, causing Scully to choke on the scotch.

"I never- I – That is not-"

"Maybe it was just the wine?" Contributed Skinner.

"Yes! Maybe it was the wine!" Nodded Scully, placing her hand on Skinner's thigh and tapping it as affirmation. Skinner noted with alarm that Scully had left her hand uncomfortably close to his cock, and even underneath all the blankets, he could feel her hand, and immediately began to get hard again at the thought of her small hands wrapping around his tumescent shaft. He took another drink from the scotch.

"Well then, I wonder what can happen with scotch." Said Mulder taking the bottle from Skinner and taking a deep drink. He figured that the scotch was also affecting him but if he didn't try now and they were never rescued, he might never get the chance. He placed the bottle on the table and shifted left to face Scully, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and settling his right hand on her cheek. Mulder dipped his face in close to Scully waiting for a negative reaction that never came. Carefully, he pressed his lips to hers, lightly kissing her. Scully, unsure of what to do, felt electricity run through her body from her lips to her quim, which contracted in response. A gasp escaped her, parting her lips against Mulder's kiss prompting him to respond by licking her lower lip, her upper lip, and then sensually touching his tongue to hers.

Scully unknowingly tightened her grasp on Skinner's leg making him gasp at the proximity of her fingers to his erection. Without thinking, he cupped his hand under Scully's chin just as she separated from Mulder and turned her face towards him. He forgot about inappropriateness and good models and brought his lips down to hers. She was soft and warm, and everything he was not. He kissed her with urgent need. Walter Skinner sucked on her bottom lip, lightly nipping with his teeth. He felt Scully respond to his kisses softly begging for entrance to his mouth. He drank her in greedily before ending the kiss.

Scully wasn't sure how this was happening but she wasn't sure she wanted to stop it it. To say that the scotch had gone to her head was an understatement, not to mention where her blood had gone. She felt Mulder's hand snake across her belly and his hot breath on the back of her neck as he kissed at the sensitive skin. Skinner held his face still close to hers his piercing eyes searching for permission to move forward with this... situation. She nodded without thinking and his lips were on hers with renewed interest. His tongue explored her mouth, tasting her, dueling with her own. She sucked and nipped and moaned into his mouth. Mulder's hand moved up her ribcage to cup her breast, molding a small globe to fit his hand, tweaking her hardened nipples. She didn't know what to do; she had never done anything like this before. And it had been a while since she had last had sex with one man, let alone two.

Scully let her left hand wonder from its place in Skinner's thigh up his ripped abdomen and across his chest earning an approving intake of breath from him.

Mulder called her back to him and began kissing her ardently, his hands now under her thermal shirt, massaging her breasts, and disengaging her brassier. Hands everywhere over the other. Mulder took advantage of Skinner pulling at Scully's shirt to take his own off. The men were devouring Scully, now bare from the waist up. She no longer knew whose hands where on her tits, on her back, feeling her thighs, her ass. She felt like she was melting into a pot of hands and mouths and tongues. It was almost as if Mulder and Skinner were working together, each of her legs was sprawled over either one. Someone had removed the blankets and yet she didn't care, all she could think about was the hands opening her legs, going over her panties, into her panties, and close to her molten core. She felt a hand begin to explore her mound, caressing her labia, briefly touching her clit before moving down further.

"Jesus, you are so wet, and hot…" Scully heard Skinner say from the crook of her neck, his breath warm against her skin, sending shivers to each nerve in her body. She felt him insert one long digit inside her drenched hole. "And so tight."

The hands on her breasts, Mulder's, and his mouth hungrily devouring a nipple. Sucking, nipping, licking. He switched ivory globes to ravage both equally. "Oh g-d." Scully had never felt so much at once.

"You like this Scully?" Mulder asked blowing on a hardening rosy peak.

"Uhuh, g-d." Scully felt a second hand join Skinner's down her now soaked panties. This one played with her clit while two of Skinner's fingers moved in and out of her.

"You ARE really wet. You're dripping. I think I want to taste that."

"Oh!" Was her only response as the couch shifted on her left where Mulder had vacated it to kneel down between her legs. He unceremoniously removed her underwear and pushed her legs open again. Seeing how it was about to get really crowded, Skinner removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, making sure Scully saw him lick his fingers clean.

"She tastes like heaven, Mulder, you should eat her until she cums." Skinner said taking his turn at Scully's tits.

"That's one order I don't mind following sir." Without further ado, Mulder dove in to Scully's awaiting snatch. Her neat curls tickling his nose, he began to lick and tongue her dripping cunt making Scully squirm under his ministrations. Mulder would take long swipes then go in tiny circles around her clit before taking her little bundle of nerves into his mouth completely and sucking on it. He lapped at her clit and licked down to the bottom of her slit and back up again. He repeated the actions that stimulated incoherent words from the redhead and quickly stopped ones that didn't. He pushed his tongue into her juicy depths driving her mad.

Scully didn't know how long she would last like this. The pressure building from her breasts and her cunt were just too much to bear. She knew she should probably be doing something in return but what? She moved her hand down and found Skinner's hard cock, and upon freeing it from its fabric confines was immediately taken aback by its size. Her small hand could barely reach all the way around and as she pumped him up and down, she felt him getting harder and bigger. She didn't know if she would be able to accommodate what had to be almost ten inches. She thought about how that would feel inside her. If instead of Mulder's fingers fucking her, it was Skinner's prodigious pole moving within her. "Oh, yes! Ahhh, Mulder! Mmmmm!" The thought and Mulder's ministrations were finally too much and she felt her inner walls begin to convulse and contract in an orgasm unlike she'd ever had before. She used her free hand to pull his face closer into her. "Yes! Right there!" She gushed and clamped around Mulder's fingers.

Skinner shifted to kneel on the couch, bringing his dick close to Scully's red pouty lips. He gently grabbed the back of her head to turn her towards his waiting member. When Scully's eyes refocused, she saw the huge cock pleading for her attention; she licked her lips quickly before experimentally licking at the circumcised tip. She had never been a particularly big fan of giving head, but somehow, right now, she thought it quite erotic. She looked down at Mulder positioning himself between her thighs, glow in the dark boxers discarded, guiding his long, hard pole towards her entrance. He was almost the same size as Skinner, if maybe a few centimeters thinner. With one swift motion, Mulder buried at least three inches into her tight pussy making her moan around Skinner's stiff prick. She felt Mulder's fluid movements as he pumped in and out of her silken channel, each time inserting an inch or two more, stretching her to fit his length. She couldn't believe that she had her mouth and her pussy filled with cock. Her pussy clenched with arousal.

Skinner had died and gone to heaven. Scully's mouth was so hot. She had been tentative at first, but with a little bit of coaching, she was quickly leading him to his undoing. She would try to fit as much as she could into her mouth and suction in, her hands working what her mouth could not. Her fingers played with his balls reaching for that sensitive area underneath. He slid in and out of her mouth in a slow and careful rhythm.

Mulder, who was facing the other two, had a perfect view of Scully eating Skinner's thick man meat. It was hot. He somehow had always figured that having another cock in the room would be weird, but it was really hot to see Scully like that while fucked her. He brought her legs up to his shoulders and leaned in to get better access. He could feel himself sheathed deep within Scully, her tight crevice milking him for more.

"Ummm, wait. Oh! Mmmm…Mulder wait." Scully mumbled, popping Skinner's member out of her mouth, "Hold on." Scully pushed them away, feeling sadly empty as Mulder slid out of her. Scully rearranged herself to her knees parallel to the back of the couch, arching her back and thrusting her raised arse at Mulder, encouraging him to climb on the couch behind her. "Much better." She said, looking up at Skinner taking his cock into her mouth once more.

Both men relaxed back into their positions, thinking she had been about to put a stop to their amorous liaison.

"No objections coming from me." Called Mulder from behind her, getting an eyeful of her arse as he prepared to insert his unrelenting erection once more into Scully's honeypot. He gently pushed her wet pussy lips apart with his monster cock and glided inside with ease, bottoming out against her cervix. Scully moaned in ecstasy, the vibrations causing Skinner to pump into he mouth faster, and encouraging Mulder to fuck her with burning zeal.

Each time Mulder hammered at her pussy, Scully could feel his balls slapping against her moistened clit bringing her closer to orgasm. She looked up at Skinner and saw his head thrown back, gasping and grunting at what she was doing to him. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive head of his cock, licking sloppily up and down his shaft.

"Oh g-d, Mulder! What are you doing?" She asked around Skinner's thick hose, alarmed at the feeling of a finger prodding her little asshole.

"Don't mind me Scully, just thinking ahead."

"I've never done that before Mulder."

"Lots of firsts all around today." Scully was unable to reply to Mulder's nonchalant comments because Skinner began to hammer into her mouth causing her to gag at first. As she began to relax around Skinner's cock, she realized that not only was she able to take him further into the back of her throat but that Mulder's finger wasn't as intrusive. In fact it began to feel…sort of pleasurable. Though she was once again surprised as he continued to add more fingers, stretching her, but she quickly relaxed into a rhythm.

"Dana, I'm going to blow!" Skinner grunted, his hands tangled in her hair as he pounded into her mouth. His cock swelled to impossibility and without further warning began to fire warm jets of cum down Scully's throat. Scully couldn't handle his immense load. She swallowed what she could to keep from choking, but her gag reflex could only take so much. Ropy strands of Skinner's salty cream dripped from her lips and down her neck. Her body bucked against Mulder as she began to experience her second orgasm, her screams muffled by cock. Her walls convulsed and tightened around his rapidly pistoning dick.

"Scully!" Mulder gave into his own orgasm filling Scully's hollow cavern with his torrential seed. Scully felt her climax intensify as Mulder's cum shot at her sensitive inner walls. Scully slumped forward onto Skinner's seated form, Mulder still attached to her, softly imparting kisses along her back and shoulders.

"That was amazing…" She said still experiencing delicious aftershocks.

"Mmmmmm" Agreed Mulder.

"I don't think we are done here Agent Scully. Not yet."

"Sir?"

"I believe Agent Mulder was thinking ahead about something." She could feel Skinner's rapidly hardening length along her stomach and her breath quickened.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, sir. Agent Scully has a very obliging little ass." Mulder said, his still rock hard cock inside her while his fingers began to explore her backside once more.

"Don't tell me you're not curious Dana." Skinner said cupping her face, his breath mixing with hers. As he kissed her he could feel her giving in to them. "Mulder, why don't you sit back with Dana." He ordered, taking lead, his role as A.D. hard to break. He took a long swing from the scotch as he witnessed his junior agents adjust themselves to the new angle. He felt whatever blood remained in his body rush down to his dick at the sight of the finished product. Scully was left splayed facing him, impaled on Mulder's cock, his and hers combined juices leaking around him as he thrust into her. Her small pert breasts bouncing with the movement, "Mulder? Are you ready to switch?"

"I think I'm very well lubricated sir." Mulder wrapped an arm across her stomach and lifter her up, a noisy pop filling the cabin as he pulled his cock from her drenched pussy and guiding it to the stretched rosebud behind. Using her openly flowing juices he began to rub them around her virgin asshole. Slowly he began to pull her down on his thick lance, making sure to only ease in a little bit at a time. Skinner grabbed Scully's hands and kissed her passionately, hoping to distract her from any discomfort. She brought him closer to her, holding on to dear life, until she felt Mulder's rigid meat breach her last barrier and complete the penetration. Everyone stood still while she became accustomed to the feel of her sacred passage being violated.

"I think I'm okay." She whispered several minutes later into Skinner's mouth. He looked into her eyes searching for any sign that she didn't not want to go forward with this. When he was satisfied that she wanted this, he looked behind her at Mulder and signaled that he should begin to move. As soon as Mulder began to pull out a loud moan escaped her lips when the discomfort and the pain turned to rapture.

"Dana?"

"Don't stop!" She looked at Skinner with lust filled eyes, "Fuck me! Oh g-d! NOW!"

Not needing further prompting, Skinner positioned himself between her legs and buried himself in her tight pussy. Her walls sleek and wet; milking, and clutching and pulsing all around him. She locked her legs around his hips and wantonly pushed him further into her. The three agents moved in tandem with each other, thrusting with incendiary passion.

Scully had never felt herself so full. Mulder's large prick, and Skinner's thick snake took turns stroking in and out of her battered holes. She was fully aware that she had no control over her body as the two male agents pounded into her. Her whole body felt like it was being ripped apart with pleasure. Mulder's hands where on her breasts. Icing on the cake. She was so close to erupting. She felt everything. The cock in her ass was moving in deep shallow thrusts, and the cock in her pussy wrecking her each time it bottomed out inside her, hitting the entrance to her womb. She was riding them to oblivion. Or maybe they were riding her. It didn't matter as long they continued to fuck her, "Harder!"

Eager to comply, Mulder brought her down on his cock with new abandon, and Skinner placed his hands on the back of the couch for leverage, driving deep and hard into Scully's well used cunt. Finally, Scully began to cum sandwiched between the two men. They were relentless in fucking her, riding through her orgasm. They surprised her with their skill and stamina as their twenty combined inches thrust deep and hard into her. Each time they bottomed out in her she felt her insides rippling, a new quake starting. They drove her through continuous non-stop orgasms. Her excitement, Mulder's cum, and Skinner's precum gushing out of her every time Skinner pushed his prodigious tool into her pussy.

Mulder couldn't stand how tight she was anymore. "Scully! I'm coming!" His cock swelled inside her ass and his balls contracted. He came repeatedly in her ass, shooting large quantities of hot sperm into her depths. The warmth spread in Scully's abdomen, delicious proof of what they were doing and she was prompted to a more intense orgasm. "Mulder! Oh g-d yes! Yes! Walter! Cum in me! Fuck me! Cum in me!" Skinner pushed in three more times before letting go, his cock injecting her pussy with his precious cargo, filling her up with his cum. Ropy jets of semen continued to be fired into Scully, so much that they squeezed out of her as his massive pole pummeled her tiny entrance. A lewd symphony to their ears. He grunted with the pressure of his release, eyes closed, and face buried in the crook of her neck.

The three on them lay there tangled and spent, trying to catch their breath. Eventually, they disengaged just enough to rearrange themselves more comfortably on the cough with Scully in the middle, and retrieving the scattered blankets from the floor. Happily exhausted, the agents fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. Hopefully their rescue could wait.


End file.
